Tai Yong Medical
Tai Yong Medical (Chinese: 泰永, great eternity) is the world's largest mechanical augmentation and biotech company, based out of Hengsha in 2027. Background The Tai Yong Medical Corporation was founded in Shanghai in 1977 as a house design/construction of prosthetic limbs made of silicone, and by the 1980s had acquired two factories in China and a network of clients in Southeast Asia. In 2009, TYM became famous worldwide thanks to the work of the young leader Zhao Yun Ru, who started a collaboration with the military of China by providing prostheses to veteran amputees. In 2017, the corporation was invited to participate in the ambitious Hengsha Island project, which would later become the company's headquarters. One of the world's fastest growing biotech corporations, TYM is known for aggressive expansionism, absorbing lesser corporations and utilizing any means to do so. In secret, it accomplishes these goals through a combination of extortion, blackmail, and even direct hack attacks, stealing company secrets and tech. By the time of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it has turned its sights on Sarif Industries. It is revealed that TYM is actually a pawn of the Illuminati. Its CEO, Zhao Yun Ru, is an aspiring member of the Illuminati, and was assigned the task of eventually monopolizing mechanical augmentation. When David Sarif proves to be a more stubborn opponent than anticipated, the conspirators resort to using a hired hacker to attacking Sarif Industries directly. This leads to their downfall, as Adam Jensen is able to follow this trail of leads directly to Zhao, even infiltrating TYM itself. Zhao manages to get the better of him however, and he is forced to escape. Later in the game, augmented people worldwide, including Jensen, begin to experience physical pain and distorted vision, apparently caused by faulty biochips, and are asked to visit LIMB clinics for replacement chips manufactured by TYM. In reality, the new chips are designed to limit the enhanced abilities of augmented individuals. The player has the option of installing the new chip during the second visit to Hengsha. Notes *Inside the Tai Yong Medical building is a Praxis Kit, after you ride the giant freight elevator, and you've walked through two large open laboratory rooms, the kit is in the drawer of an unlocked office behind a green door, on the second floor. *Inside the Tai Yong Medical building (Augmentation Storage Area) is a Silenced Sniper Rifle and an Ammo Capacity Upgrade modification on the third floor (go up the ladders just after guard). *To the left of the giant freight elevator is a vent that leads to a large air duct, at the bottom (Icarus landing system required) is a dead employee with an access card, a Tranquilizer Rifle and a Reload Speed Upgrade. Discovering this will also net you an extra 400 XP. *"Tai Yong" is Chinese for "sun" (太阳), which along with Sarif Industries plays to the Icarus mythos. Trivia *Throughout the Tai Yong Medical building, you'll stumble upon the NPCs having funny, almost weird conversations. Example video provided. thumb|left|300px Glitches *Upon being forced to flee Tai Yong Medical, Adam encounters a large number of guards. This can prove to be very difficult. However, the following video displays an AI glitch which makes the mission almost elementary. thumb|left|300px Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organisations Category:Companies